


As yet untitled

by orphan_account



Series: The unrelated trilogy [3]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Various Drabble's, What If Scenario's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This will be a AU involving the five singer's and the something that will them from taking part in the singing contest.





	1. Ash

Ash was heading home with her boyfriend Lance, and was about to board the train when several flyers were blown about getting caught on their spines. 

She grabbed one to show him when she was violently spun around and a glass bottle was smashed into her left cheek thus she never got to compete with her original song.


	2. Johnny

It had been total mayhem for Johnny, earlier that day he was supposed to be keeping lookout for his father's gang but was more interested in singing and as a result nearly getting caught by the cops. 

After and extensive chase round the city and giving the cops the slip and getting back to his father's garage he hastily got the door down a couple of seconds earlier than would have done thus the flyer never made it in and the gold heist was successful pulled of.


	3. Meena

Meena was home minding her business watering some plants, when there was a tap on her shoulder when she turned round she saw her family holding a flyer for a singing contest and when she saw the one hundred grand prize money she promptly past out giving herself a concussion. 

When she woke up in hospital the auditions were over and thus never got over her stage fright.


	4. Mike

Mike had been playing his some music minding his own business when someone threw a sheet of paper on him. 

Mad as hell he went after the person responsible and was about to launch a physical assault when he got sideswiped by a very large animal and by the time he recovered and found out about the show the audition's were already over.


	5. Rosita

Rosita was home doing the dishes and on the phone chatting away when she started to sneeze violently for a couple of minutes.

Let's just say by the time she recovered the flyer that was on her window had blown away, she never got her chance to stut her stuff and as a result Buster never had an excuse to pick Gunter.


End file.
